Separate Dragons
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Sequeal to Dragons. The two dragon's converse with their owners, L Drago learns something knew from Ryuuga.


Separate Dragons

PG

Sequel to Dragons

Ryuuga just lay on the grass and looked up at the stars above him, feeling L Drago slip out of his bey and curled next to him, watching the stars as well but also glancing at him too.

"What is it?" Ryuuga finally asked.

"Am I really inept at knowing about humans?" The fire dragon asked him, still wondering if what Dragonis had said the other day was true, if he _didn't_ study the humans that well. He would never admit it to the other dragon that he felt he did have a point, since that ice dragon pushed all the wrong buttons.

"Why would you need to know about humanity?"

L Drago nodded; "That's what I thought too,"

"Is it something going on?"

L Drago looked up at the stars again, letting a bit of steam exit his mouth; "Dragonis said that I knew nothing of human's even though I am so old,"

"Dragonis?" Ryuuga repeated the name, not at all familiar with it.

"Your brother's dragon," L Drago reminded him, finding it rather funny that if Ryuuga didn't think it was either a powerful bey or one that he had battled against he would never remember it.

"Omega Dragonis," Ryuuga nodded and looked at his dragon; "What about it?"

"Is it important for me to learn about humans?"

"No," Ryuuga said simply; "What use would you have with it?"

"Dragons are different to humans; we don't have families for example,"

"Neither did I," Ryuuga said softly and L Drago just caught it; "Why should it matter, you work alongside me,"

L Drago nodded; "But why did you let… Ryuuto take up so much of your time? You don't normally let someone talk to you for that long, not even back then,"

His amber eyes narrowed; "Maybe, but Ryuuto is family, I owe him that at least,"

"Owe him? But you have both been unaware of each other's existence for some time now…"

"If that piece of trash," Ryuuga hissed out; "Hadn't taken me away we'd probably be in a different situation,"

"I would never have had a proper own to take control," L Drago pointed out and Ryuuga sighed, closing his eyes; "This is something I don't think I can understand families…"

"Doesn't matter, I'm your owner, you have no reason to concern yourself with that," He said harshly and opened his eyes to look at the red dragon; "Do not waste your time thinking any more on it,"

XXX

Omega Dragonis lay next to his owner, who was cooking up some fish, the dragon smiled as the young human burnt his finger again trying to see if the fish was done.

Once Ryuuto finally settled down to eat Omega Dragonis looked at him.

"I don't think I should go near L Drago again,"

"Because he started a fight?"

"No, because I always seem to get under his scales," Dragonis said and Ryuuto looked at him, not understanding; "we've always fought each other, sometimes he won and other times it was a draw, but when we fight alone, it's usually due to me saying something wrong,"

"_You_ say something wrong?" Ryuuto stopped eating and looked at the blue dragon who nodded.

"L Drago is a fire type, he has a short temper around me," He lifted a claw and gestured to himself; "Obvious reasons,"

"Ice dragon," Ryuuto said softly with a nod.

"Yes," The dragon sighed; "We've always fought each other,"

"But he's…"

"Yes, yes he is. The strongest dragon of us all," Dragonis said with a slight nod; "Sometimes I wonder what he would have been like if the human's hadn't tainted him with their evil,"

"The darkness…"

"Came from the want of humans, L Drago was powerful enough to get them what they desired, but he would feast on their spirits as his own reward in the end,"

"Maybe he will, I mean he's no longer got the darkness…" Ryuuto trailed off as Dragonis barked out a laugh; "Hey, I'm serious,"

"I know young one, but he's still a fire dragon," Dragonis stated; "We'll never get along really,"

Ryuuto became silent, wondering if that was where he and his own brother would be, always fighting because their personalities were so different.


End file.
